Information bearing devices comprising information bearing image patterns are widely used for in identification, authentication or verification. With the advancement in image capturing and printing technologies, information bearing devices have been frequently tampered or reproduced without authorisation. Information bearing devices having enhanced anti-tampering or anti-counterfeiting features are desirable.